Esas hermosas luces
by ImpossibleGirl03
Summary: SongFic. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, los obstáculos que tuvieran que pasar, nada, nada importaba si estaban juntos. Porque a pesar de todo, sus ojos seguirían brillando al igual que aquellas hermosas luces cada vez que se miraran el uno al otro.


**D**icalimer: Nada me pertenece, ellos son de JK Rowling y la cancion es de Taylor Swift - Mary's song (Oh my my my)

**S**ummary: SongFic. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, los obstáculos que tuvieran que pasar, nada, nada importaba si estaban juntos. Porque a pesar de todo, sus ojos seguirían brillando al igual que aquellas hermosas luces cada vez que se miraran el uno al otro.

* * *

><p><em><span>She said, I was seven and you were nine<span>__ (Ella dijo, yo tenia siete y tu tenias nueve)__  
><em>_I looked like you like the stars that shined in the sky__ (Te mire como miraba a las estrellas brillantes en el cielo)__  
><em>_the pretty lights__ (esas hermosas luces)_

Siempre había escuchado a su madre contarle historias sobre príncipes apuestos de brillante armadura, y ella creía fielmente que algún día encontraría el suyo, de preferencia rubio, como el de su libro favorito. A sus tiernos e inocentes siete años, Lily Luna Potter era todo un angelito, soñadora y sonriente. Pero si hay algo que ella nunca va a olvidar, fue la primera vez que lo vio.

Su madre había sido invitada a tomar el té con señoras importantes de la comunidad mágica, y ella había insistido en ir, prometiendo que se portaría más que bien. Nunca había estado más contenta, su madre le había comprado un precioso vestido blanco con detalles amarillos, y ella adoraba estrenar ropa nueva. Ginny solía decir que cuando fuera grande seria toda una rompe corazones, y su padre se angustiaba de solo pensarlo.

La cosa es que allí, en medio se su fascinación por aquel lujoso lugar, la espectacular vajilla y la elegancia con la que vestían todas aquellas señoras, lo vio, sentado junto a su madre, con expresión de aburrimiento. Parecía más grande que ella, y era exactamente a como ella se imaginaba a su príncipe. Rubio, pálido y de unos hermosos ojos grises. Los ojos de Lily brillaron con intensidad aquel día, había encontrado a su príncipe.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__ (Y nuestros padres solian bromear sobre nosotros dos)__  
><em>_growing up and falling in love and our Mamas smiled__ (Creciendo y al mismo tiempo enamorandonos mientras nuestras madres sonreían)__  
><em>_and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my__ (Y ponian los ojos en blanco y decian "Oh madre mia")_

Nadie lo hubiese creído realmente, pero allí estaban, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy cenando en la misma mesa y riendo juntos, mientras Ginny y Astoria se sonreían mutuamente por el milagroso logro que habían hecho.

James y Albus habían desaparecido, probablemente a encerrarse en la habitación del primero a jugar algún videojuego. La señora Potter noto que no habían invitado al pequeño Malfoy. Por supuesto, su hermano mayor les había llenado la cabeza con sus estúpidos perjuicios hacia la familia. Sin embargo, también noto como Lily miraba con interés al pequeño rubio que estaba con la cabeza gacha en su lugar. No había parado de hablar de príncipes rubios desde que la había llevado a aquella reunión, y comenzaba a sospechar el porque.

-Creo que tu hija esta enamorada de mi hijo, Potter – Murmuro Draco con una risita mientras la pequeña y tierna pelirroja se acercaba al rubio para invitarlo a jugar tímidamente.

-Oh por favor Malfoy, solo esta siendo buena con él – Mascullo Harry, con las orejas algo coloradas, Lily era su princesita, no la de ningún rubio Malfoy.

Y Ginny y Astoria intercambiaron miradas cómplices y soltaron una risa mientras as dos pensaban exactamente lo mismo "Una Potter y un Malfoy, eso si que seria todo un escandalo".

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree__ (Llévame de vuelta a la casa del árbol en el patio trasero)__  
><em>_said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me__ (Dijiste que me pegarías porque eras más grande que yo)_

La casa del árbol en el jardín de los Potter era genial, adoraba subir allí, pero solo había un pequeño problema. A ella también le gustaba ese lugar.

-Vete – le dijo el niño molesto. Las niñas eran asquerosas, y tenían gérmenes. _Asco_.

-No – Respondió simplemente mientras sostenía firmemente una muñeca entre sus bracitos.

-Vete de aquí o si no… - Pero no sabia realmente que decir, no estaba acostumbrado a estar con otros niños.

-¿Si no qué? – Se defendió ella, adoptando una postura sumamente digna de una Gryffindor.

-O sino te golpeare – Dijo frunciendo el ceño – Soy más grande que tu, debes hacerme caso.

-Pues no pienso irme – Dijo ella sentándose en una de las pequeñas sillas de madera que había allí, y lo miro con sus brillantes ojos chocolates.

_You never did, you never did__ (Pero nunca lo hiciste, tu nunca lo hiciste)_

¿Cómo podía golpearla si lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorrito? Ella era tan linda y… ¡Oh por Merlin! ¡Ella era una chica! ¡Una chica cursi llena de gérmenes!

_take me back to when our world was one block wide__ (Llévame de vuelta a cuando nuestro mundo era solo un gran bloque)__  
><em>_i dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried__ (Te rete a besarme y salí corriendo cuando lo intestaste)_

En los últimos meses se habían vuelto más cercanos. Él seguía creyendo que la niñas eran asquerosas, pero no Lily. Había comprobado que su madre la hacia bañarse todos los días, incluso se había enterado de que a ella le gustaba hacerlo, y usar perfume y ropa limpia.

-Tu serás el papá, yo seré la mamá y estos serán nuestros hijos – Dijo enseñándole dos muñecos perfectamente vestidos con lo que parecía ser ropa de bebe real. La habitación de la pelirroja literalmente parecía una juguetería.

-No quiero ser el papá – Dijo el, sentándose de brazos cruzados junto a la mesa en la cual descansaba el juego de té que ella tanto adoraba.

-¿Por qué no? – Pregunto ella, algo decepcionada, sentándose en otra de las sillas, al lado del rubio.

-Porque las mamas y los papás se besan y yo no voy a besarte. – Dijo, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Las mejillas de Lily se colorearon, y no sabia si era de vergüenza, por indignación o por el hecho de que el rubio no quisiera besarla. Tal vez fuera una mezcla de las tres cosas. ¿Es que ella era fea?

-Esta bien, si eres tan cobarde como para besar a una niña – Dijo ella simplemente, cargando a uno de los muñecos en sus brazos. Aparentando que no le dolía el rechazo del rubio e intentando no derramar algunas lagrimas que se juntaban en sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

Pero Scorpius era cualquier cosa menos un cobarde. La tomo del bracito suavemente y la hizo girarse. En el momento en que quedo frente a él, sus finos labios estaban sobre los de ellas. No Duro más de cinco segundos, pero fue más que suficiente para que una enorme descarga recorriera el cuerpo de la pequeña pelirroja que saliera corriendo de allí, dejándolo solo y abrumado en la habitación.

Su príncipe la había _besado_. Y ella había salido corriendo.

_just two kids, you and I...__ (Solo éramos dos niños, tu y yo)__  
><em>_oh my my my my_

_I was sixteen when suddenly__ (Tenia dieciséis cuando de repente)__  
><em>_I wasn't that little girl you used to see__ (Ya no era la niña a la que solías mirar)__  
><em>_but your eyes still shined like pretty lights __(Pero tus ojos seguían brillando como hermosas luces)_

Dieciséis era un numero importante en la vida de toda chica, así fuera una excelente hechicera y la hija del salvador del mundo mágico. Significaba que ya no era una niña, ahora era toda una joven mujer. Hermosa, si le preguntaban a él.

¿Donde había quedado la pequeña niña con la que jugaba con cuando solo eran dos niños? No podía dejar de mirarla con ese especial brillo en sus ojos grises.

-Estas hermosa – Le murmuro cuando encontró su turno de bailar con ella. El patio de los Potter estaba perfectamente decorado con luces por doquier aquella hermosa noche de verano. Era el cumpleaños de la princesa, y todo el mundo estaba allí.

Ella simplemente sonrió y se abrazo a él mientras ambos bailaban al lento ritmo de la canción que sonaba en aquel momento.

-Lils yo… - Comenzó él, pero ella lo callo.

-Solo deja de hablar y dame un beso de una vez Malfoy – Dijo ella, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa y besándolo allí, en aquella estrellada noche, delante de todos los invitados. A lo lejos se escucho como una copa se rompía, Harry estaba comenzando a tener un infarto o algo así, Draco no estaba mucho mejor que digamos.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us__ (Y nuestros padres solían bromear sobre nosotros dos)__  
><em>_they never believed we'd really fall in love__ (Pero nunca creyeron que de verdad nos enamoraríamos)__  
><em>_and our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes__ (Y nuestras madres sonreían y ponían los ojos en blanco)__  
><em>_and said oh my my my...__(Y decían "oh Madre __mía__")_

Pero ambas madres simplemente se abrazaron con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros._  
><em>

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up__ (Llévame de vuelta a cuando nos levantabamos del arroyo)__  
><em>_two a.m. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me__ (Y montamos a las 2 a.m tu camioneta, solo te necesitaba a ti a mi lado)_

Ella soltó una pequeña risita enterrando su rostro en el cuello del rubio mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura protectoramente y reía también. Ese verano había sido el mejor de sus vidas sin dudas. Allí, cerca de las dos de la mañana tirados en el césped junto al pequeño arrollo que había en el valle de Godric ambos miraban las estrellas que parecían tener un brillo especial.

-Definitivamente Harry Malfoy suena horrible – Comento ella recobrando otra vez la compostura y volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos con la sonrisa más linda que alguna vez él hubiera visto – Pero creo que ya tendremos tiempo para planear los nombres.

-En verdad, suena más que mal, pero ve pensando unos cuantos nombres, no me contentare solo con uno – Dijo el, besando tiernamente la pequeña y respingona nariz de ella, quien volvió a reír jovialmente.

-Debemos hacer algunas cosas más antes de pensar en bebes y toda la cosa, señor Malfoy – rodo para quedar sobre él y comenzó a jugar con su rubio cabello.

-Cierto, antes tengo que hacerte a ti la señora Malfoy – Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada - ¿Qué? Quiero hacer las cosas bien, ¿qué pensaría tu padre de mi sino?

Ella rio y lo beso en los labios.

-En realidad me refería a algo así como terminar la escuela, pero definitivamente lo de la señora Malfoy no suena nada mal.

_take me back to the time we had our very first fight__ (Llévame de vuelta al momento de nuestra primera pelea)__  
><em>_the slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight__ (Cerramos nuestras puertas de un __portazo__ en vez de darnos un beso de buenas noches)__  
><em>_you stayed outside till the morning light__ (Te quedaste fuera hasta la mañana siguiente)_

-¡Oh por favor! ¿De verdad puedes creer que yo podría hacer algo así? ¿Después de todo el tiempo que espere por ti? ¿Después de todas las cosas lindas que pasamos?

-¿Entonces por qué demonios el idiota de Livingston esta diciendo eso por todo el castillo? ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto Potter?

-¡No lo sé!¡No sé porque el idiota de Livingston se la pasa diciendo por todo el castillo que yo te engaño con el! Y solo espera a que lo encuentre y se arrepentirá de todas las idioteces que esta diciendo, ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que tengo que decir al respecto? Que tú eres un total y completo idiota, Malfoy.

Y con eso, la furiosa pelirroja entro a la sala común de Gryffindor dando un portazo. Scorpius no se movió de ese pasillo hasta la mañana siguiente. Era un completo idiota.

_oh my my my my_

_A few years had gone and come around__ (Han pasado unos cuantos años y hemos venido)__  
><em>_we were sitting at our favorite spot in town__ (A nuestro lugar favorito en la ciudad donde nos sentamos)__  
><em>_and you looked at me, got down on one knee__ (Y me miraste y te arrodillaste)_

Como cuando eran niños, habían vuelto a subir a la vieja casa del árbol, que seguía teniendo ese cosa indescriptible que generaba un sentimiento de de aventuras y diversión asegurada.

-¿Sabes? – Comenzó él luego de un largo rato en el cual ninguno de los dos había hablado, simplemente estaban allí, con los pies colgando del desgastado suelo de madera, observando el atardecer – Siempre me encanto este lugar desde el momento en que nuestros padres comenzaron a juntarse, pero solo había un problema; a ti también parecía gustarte – Ella lo golpeo en el brazo suavemente antes de volver a recostarse sobre su hombro con una gran sonrisa, incitándolo a que siga – Pero luego entendí que no eras tan asquerosa como las demás niñas – él rio, y ella lo siguió – Y pronto nos hicimos compañeros de aventuras ¿recuerdas cuando yo era el súper héroe y tu la damisela en apuros?

-Oh, por supuesto que si, me encantaba cuando tú eras el príncipe que me rescataba del malvado Jimbo-Jumbo – Rio al recordar el tonto apodo que le había puesto a su hermano mayor.

-Si, esos eran bueno tiempos – El sonrió, recordando – Y luego yo y Albus entramos a Hogwarts, y tu estabas tan triste de no ver mi cara bonita todos los días – Bromeo, ganándose otro golpe por parte de su novia – Pero luego tu también entraste y por primera vez experimenté lo que eran los celos – Ella lo miro sorprendida – El idiota de Scamander no se te separaba ni un segundo.

-¿Lorcan? – Pregunto Lily sin creérselo. Aunque en realidad, ahora le encajaban unas cuantas cosas.

-Si, _Lorcan_ - simplemente respondió, con un deje de celos – Y bueno, después pasaron muchas cosas más, dejaste de ser la nenita tierna que solía jugar conmigo y te convertiste en toda una hermosa jovencita. Todos los chicos de Hogwarts querían estar contigo, y sin embargo, parecía como si tú no los registraras.

-Y no lo hacia, cierto rubio me robaba el sueño desde que lo conocí – Susurro ella, abrazándose a él, quien la envolvió en sus brazos, gustoso.

-Justo allí fue nuestro primer beso – Murmuro él señalando el centro del jardín - Hasta ahora ese es el que encabeza mi lista de los mejores momentos de mi vida.

-¿Tienes una lista? – Rió, ¿acaso él podía ser más tierno y perfecto?

-Por supuesto que si, y tu estas en cada uno de ellos – Le murmuro al oído, mientras besaba su mejilla – Pero creo que habrá un momento que supere a ese – Ella lo miro interrogante, ¿qué podía ser más importante que su primer beso? Y, como si el pudiera leer su mente, le respondió – Lo único que podría ser más importante que nuestro primer beso, seria que aceptaras ser mi esposa – Le digo mirándola directamente a los ojos, mientras sostenía un hermoso anillo en su mano.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle__ (Llevame de vuelta a cuando caminabamos por el altar)__  
><em>_our whole town came and our mamas cried__ (Todo el pueblo vino y nuestras madres lloraban)_

Se veía tan hermosa con aquel vestido blanco y su radiante sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el al altar del brazo del gran Harry Potter que hacia lo suyo por no llorar allí mismo. Ginny y Astoria ni siquiera se molestaban en contenerse y lloraban abrazadas en la primera fila. No pudo evitar inflar el pecho con orgullo. Ella le pertenecería desde ese día, y el a ella, aunque hacia mucho que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Hacia mucho desde que sus vidas habían perdido sentido sin el otro. Esto era solo el siguiente paso. El siguiente paso a toda una vida junto.

_You said I do and I did too__ (Tu dijiste "Si quiero" y yo tambien)_

_Take me home where we met so many years before__ (Llevame a la casa donde nos conocimos hace tantos años atras)__  
><em>_we'll rock our babies on that very front porch__ (Meceremos a nuestros bebes en el porche)__  
><em>_after all this time, you and I__ (Despues de todo este tiempo, tu y yo)_

Sonrió como un idiota al verla sentada en el porche de la casa que compartían desde hace años, con una amplia sonrisa mientras el pequeño Anthony ponía sus manitos sobre su abultado vientre y reía fascinado cuando su hermanita lo pateaba desde el otro lado. El niño era un calco idéntico de él, con un solo simple defecto, no tenia el pelo rubio, sino que era de un intenso color negro, igual que el de su abuelo materno, e igual de incontrolable. Los amaba _tanto_. Y se sentía tan afortunado y feliz de tenerlos. Simplemente estaba más que agradecido con esa bella mujer, la madre de sus hijos, su compañera de vida, su alma gemela.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine__ (Yo tendre 87 y tu 89)__  
><em>_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky__(Y todavia te mirare como las estrellas brillantes __en el cielo__)_

Los años podían pasar, sus hijos podían crecer, el tiempo haría lo suyo sobre ellos, después de todo, solo eran simples humanos. Los nietos llegarían, algunas importantes personas se irían de su lado y ellos, seguirían. Pero solo una cosa Lily tenía más que clara. Hasta que su último aliento le fuera quitado, ella seguiría amándolo. Incluso después de eso, fuera lo que fuera que pasara luego. Y cada vez que lo mirara, cada vez que lo mirara sus ojos mantendrían el mismo brillo que aquel lejano día en el que conoció a su rubio príncipe.

_oh my my my..._

* * *

><p>Auch, simplemente no puede evitarlo cuando escuche la letra. Incluso las edades encajan ¡Todo! La canción literalmete me gritaba Lily y Scor y simplemente tenia que hacer algo, jajaja. Así que sí, a pesar de que tengo que seguir estudiando, me quede hasta las 3.40 de la mañana escribiendo esto. La maldita inspiración siempre llega cuando estoy por dormirme, mi celular esta lleno de notas para <em>Pretending<em> y demás.

En fin, espero que les guste. A pesar de que suelo escribir cosas más, digamos, _divertidas_, disfrute bastante de descubrir mi lado meloso. ¡Quiero un Scorpius que me abrace en las noches estrelladas!

Ya estoy divagando, creo que es el horario. Como sea, quiero saber que les pareció :)

**ImpossibleGirl03**

**P.D:** ¡Ginny y Astoria son geniales!


End file.
